fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Council of Creators Episode 2
The Uncharted Land is the second episode of Council of Creators. It was written by Scoobydooman90001. Plot Indominus Rex, Nerd and BRK were sat in the bar. They were very tired out after their battle with Flurr and his stolen kaiju. "Hey guys" said Indominus. "I was watching RWBY the other day and-" "-Indominus, none of us watch RWBY" said BRK. "We don't know what you're gonna be talking about." Meanwhile, Scoobs was helping Koopa come to terms with all this new stuff that had so suddenly been bestowed upon him. "Koopa?" asked Scoobs. "How are you holding up?" "I'm alright", he said. "It's a lot to take in though." "Yeah, I suppose it is. You'll get used to it though" replied Scoobs. Koopa turned to look at him. "Hey, weren't you wearing a shirt earlier?" "No" said Scoobs. "I wasn't." "Yeah you were" Koopa said, looking at Scoobs. "It said #1 Scoob on it and-" "-I'm gonna go to the bar now. You make sure you're alright, Koops." Scoobs left through a green portal that opened up behind him. Back in the bar, Scoobs arrived through a portal. He walked over to the bar and sat next to Nerd. "Hey Scoobs" said Indominus. "I was watching RWBY recently and-" "-Indominus, I don't watch RWBY." Scoobs took a sip from his drink. Indominus pulled out his phone and walked into the other room. Everyone turned around to look at him. Though the door was shut, they could still hear him talking. "Hey!" he said to whoever was on the phone. "So I was watching RWBY recently..." They couldn't hear the rest of what he said. Out of nowhere, a portal suddenly just ripped open and dragged Scoobs and Nerd through it! BRK looked in bewilderment. "Huh... That kind of stuff usually only appears in Universe 986. Scoobs woke up on some rocky floor. "What universe is this?" he asked. "I dunno" said Nerd. "I know it's hot though." "Nerd, not everything is hot" said Scoobs, as he got up onto his legs. "Yeah, but this place is." He pointed to a bubbling river of lava that seemed to run for miles and miles. "Okay, so maybe it is..." Scoobs looked around for any significant forms of life. "I want to explore" said Nerd, as he jumped off the edge of the cliff they were stood on. Scoobs hesitated for a couple of seconds, but then followed him. "Nerd, we really should be getting back. The guys will be wondering where we are. We don't even know what lives here!" said Scoobs desperately. "Don't worry Scoobs, BRK saw us go through that portal. He'll probably save us. How often do we ever get to explore new universes anyway?" "Fair enough." In some hidden base, an unknown villain was watching Nerd and Scoobs through some weird unexplained magic screen thing that too many characters randomly have in films and TV shows. "Interesting" he said. "They don't look like anything I've seen before." The camera zoomed in to focus on Scoobs. "Some strange dog reptile..." The camera focused on Nerd. "...and something my scanner describes only as hot." The unknown villain stood up and accidentally dropped the cloak that was keeping him hidden. It was Angerzilla! Okay, well it wasn't the Angerzilla. It was another version of Angerzilla from some parallel universe where he wasn't an emotion. This reveal would have been more dramatic if the main characters were actually here to witness it. "I'll have to capture them for my experiments" he said with a sinister grin on his face. Putting his cloak back on, he ran over to the control panel and pressed some buttons. The base he was hiding in suddenly lifted out of the ground. It was a flying saucer made out of stone! Nerd and Scoobs were still walking around the uncharted land. "I don't think there's anything here. This place is a wasteland" said Scoobs. "Perhaps" said Nerd. "I'm kind of waiting for BRK to come now." They were suddenly alarmed by a loud siren from above. They looked up and saw Angerzilla's spaceship coming down towards them! It landed on the ground and the front panel opened. "What is that?" asked Scoobs. Angerzilla exited the ship and walked up to them. He silently observed them and then lowered the hood on his cloak. "Behold!" he screamed. "I am Angerzilla! You will come with me so that I can use you for my experiments!" Scoobs looked at Nerd and Nerd looked back at him. "I think he's a bad guy" said Scoobs. "Should we fight him?" asked Nerd, preparing for battle. "Probably" said Scoobs. "You have no choice!" shouted Angerzilla. "Now come with me or you die!" Nerd laughed and clenched his fists. He ran up to Angerzilla and CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED. "Wow, Nerd!" exclaimed Scoobs. "That was awesome!" "Yeah, it was" said Nerd, wiping off his shirt. "If that was ever in an online series, it would be pretty cool. It'd be really epic, provided they don't censor it for graphic content, of course." Suddenly, a portal opened up behind them. "Guys!" shouted BRK from behind the portal. "Come on! You don't have much time! Come through the portal! Quickly!" Back in the bar, everyone was waiting for Scoobs and Nerd to come back. They quickly jumped through and wiped the dirt off of their bodies. "Hey guys" said Nerd. "Dude, what happened?" asked Cdr. "To be honest, I don't know" said Scoobs. "This guy showed up and Nerd... well, I don't know what to say." "I do" said Nerd. "It was hot." THE END Appearances Creators * SuperNerd295 * Scoobydooman90001 * Indominus Rex 2016 (Cameo) * BigRandomKaiju (Cameo) * Koopa (Cameo) * Cdrzillafanon (Cameo) Kaiju * Angerzilla Trivia * This the the first episode of Council of Creators not to feature every character. * Koopa makes a reference to Scoobs' original design, which had a shirt that read '#1 Scoob' on it. * This episode did not originally have a proper title. The title, Nerd's Hot Adventure, started out as a joke but was later turned into the episode's proper title on the 4th of February, 2017. That title was then replaced with The Uncharted Land on the 9th of January, 2018. * This episode was originally presented as three images containing the text of the story. It was later written out word for word on the 16th of February, 2018, in order to fit in more with the other episodes in the series. One or two sentences were also reworded to fix grammatical errors. Category:Fanfiction Category:Scoobydooman90001's Stories Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:Council of Creators Season 1